(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a screw strap combination, and in particular, a screw strap combination having a plurality of clipping devices to prevent a plurality of screws mounted on the screw strap from biasing downward which allows vertically mounting of the screws into a fastening object.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1, 2 or 3 show a conventional screw strap having a plurality of screws used for fastening by means of a fastening device. The strap body A is made from a rigid plastic material and is a flat board-like structure. On one lateral surface of the strap body A, there are a plurality of mounting rings B to hold a plurality of screw C. These screws C can be mounted horizontally. However, the screws C is only secured by the mounting ring B at the screw thread C1, as a result, the screw C is not horizontally secured at the mounting ring C (refer to FIG. 3) and when the screw C is touched at one end by a fastening means D, such as a screw driver, the screw C will bias downward and the mounting of the screw C will not be in a vertical position (as shown in FIG. 2).
Referring to FIGS. 4, 5, 6 and 7, there is shown another conventional screw strap combination structure. One of the surfaces of the strap body E is provided with a plurality of mounting rings F, Fxe2x80x2 arranged in two for a row, from top to the bottom of the strap body E. A screw G is secured by the two mounting rings F, Fxe2x80x2 and the radius of the mounting rings F, Fxe2x80x2 is larger as compared with that of the screw G so that the thread G1 of the screw G can be engaged by the mounting rings F, Fxe2x80x2 (as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7).
In actual fact, the screw G is not properly secured by the mounting rings F, Fxe2x80x2 and therefore, the screw G positioned on the strap body E will bias downward and when the screw G is driven by an electrical screw driver, the screw G may either be slantingly mounted or dislocated. In other words, the screws G mounted on a conventional screw strap cannot be vertically mounted onto a fastening article. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a screw strap combination which mitigates the above drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a screw strap combination, wherein the strap combination comprises a strap body and a plurality of screws, characterized in that the strap body is a flat board having one lateral surface being mounted with a plurality of clipping devices for the securing of the screws, and two protruded enhancing blocks are provided on the other lateral surface of the strap body, corresponding to the clipping device, wherein the clipping device includes at least three semi-circular clipping rings arranged in parallel on the lateral surface and the distance between each clipping ring is substantially equal to the width of the screw groove of the screw, thereby the three semi-circular clipping rings secure the screw at the adjacent screw grooves of the screw and allow straight screwing of the screw onto a fastening article.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.